One Person Isn't Enough
by mjfsuperstar92
Summary: Naruto is about to kill himself when Sasuke saves him. Rated T for suicide and character death this is slight boyxboy don't like it? Don't read it


It's been awhile hasn't it? Well once again I'm doing a SasuNaru suicide fic. I think I over use that idea XD so once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now that school's out, I'll have more time for writing stories :D

_Thoughts/writing_

_**Kyubbi speaking**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this story.

'_Will this insanity ever end? Will I always be seen as a monster?' _thought Naruto as he walked into his house with blood dripping down his face. The wounds had aready healed, thanks to Kyubbi. Naruto got a wet rag and wiped the blood off. He stared at the rag. It was covered in so much blood from all the times the villagers tried to kill him. Naruto looked at the seal on his stomach.

_'Ne, Kyubbi. What would happen if I died? Would you die too?' __**'Kit, if you die, so will I. That's why I come out all the time.'**_Naruto tensed up after that was said. The Nine Tailed Fox was just using him! _'So it's true then…' __**'What's true?' **_Kyubbi questioned. _'No one truly cares about me…'_

Naruto went into his bedroom and grabbed a kunai. The fox roared at Naruto to stop but he didn't listen. He quickly slit his wrists and hissed at the pain. The wonderful pain. Kyubbi quickly healed the wound until only blood was left. _**'You idiot! Stop! You're going to kill us!'**_

__The blonde smiled. That's just what he wanted. He slit his wrists again and watched the crimson liquid drip down his arm. Again, Kyubbi healed the wound and yelled at Naruto. This process continued until someone knocked on his door. Naruto quickly wiped up the blood and threw the blood soaked rag onto his bed. He quickly changed his clothes and opened the door. Sasuke Uchiha stood there, looking like an angel. Naruto blushed slightly. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" asked the raven. Naruto pouted. "Shut up, teme," he said as he moved out of the way. Sasuke walked in and immediately stopped.

"I smell blood," he stated. Naruto tensed again as Sasuke followed the scent. "It's nothing teme! I just, uh, got a paper cut," the blonde said as he blocked the way to his room. The raven pushed his way past and went into the room. He saw Naruto's bloody, discarded clothes on the floor and the red rag. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked back at Naruto and saw Naruto's wrists. The boy had cut so much that Kyubbi couldn't heal them completely anymore.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde. "What are you thinking!" he yelled as he shook Naruto. "Why are you doing this!" Sasuke had tears in his eyes, which surprised the smaller boy. The raven NEVER cried. "Why am I doing this! Why am I doing this!" the boy yelled. "I'll tell you why! Nobody wants me here! They want me dead because I house to Nine Tailed Fox! No…They do that because I AM the Nine Tailed Fox! They beat me every day, in hopes of killing me! You never see the wounds because they heal in a matter of seconds thanks to Kyubbi! But he isn't doing it for me! No! He's doing it because if I die, he dies too! I'm all alone!..."

The raven stood there staring at the boy. _'How did I not realize this?' _thought Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. Once again, he tensed. "Naruto…_I _want you here. I…I love you Naruto. If you died then I don't know what I'd do…" Naruto's eyes widened as he said this. Tears began to spill out of his eyes as he hugged the raven back. "I love you too." He said as he pulled away to look into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke crushed his lips to Naruto's. Sasuke opened his mouth and licked Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. The smaller boy let him in. The raven explored Naruto's mouth, making sure he tasted every nook and cranny. They pulled away, breathing heavily. Sasuke pulled Naruto back and embraced him in a warm hug, which Naruto returned."Sasuke, why did you come over?" Naruto asked. Sasuke then got up. "I have to go on a mission." "Oh…" 'Don't worry. It's only a 2-day mission" he said. Then he kissed Naruto again. "Will you be okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled. "Yes. I think so." "Good. I'll see you in a few days." And with that, the raven left. Naruto smiled sadly. I'll be okay because..."

He went back into his room and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "I'll be in peace." _**'Moron! Someone just declared their love for you and you're STILL gonna kill us!"**_ Naruto picked up the kunai. _'I'm sorry but yes…'_ The blonde slit his wrists again and again until the Kyubbi could no longer heal them. Naruto collapsed from lack of blood. Two minutes later, they were dead.

Sasuke walked into Tsunade's office to give her the mission report. She had her head down on her desk. Sobs could be heard. "Lady Tsunade?" The Hokage quickly looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke…" The said boy walked over to her and asked what was wrong. "It's N-Naruto," she sobbed. Fear started to crawl through him. "What happened!" he yelled. "H-he killed himself the n-night you l-left." Now Sasuke was crying as well.

'_The festival that was going on must be to celebrate,' _Sasuke thought as rage and sadness mixed. "H-he left this for you," Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke a folded up piece of paper. "I d-don't know w-what is says. I didn't read it." Sasuke unfolded the piece of paper and read what it said.

_I'm sorry Sasuke, but one person isn't enough to keep me alive._

His hands shook. He didn't believe it. He COULDN'T believe it. Naruto couldn't be dead. The Kuybbi heals all of his wounds, right? He ran out of the office. He ran to the cemetery, looking for his lover's grave. He saw one with graffiti on it, and silently hoped it wasn't Naruto's. As he walked up to it, he saw that it WAS Naruto's. Sasuke fell onto his knees and looked at the grave. He couldn't believe that these people would do such a thing. He touched the grave and looked at the original writing.

_Naruto Uzimaki_

_October 10, 1995-June 19, 2010_

_A true hero, and a true friend. You will be missed._

Tears filled his eyes once again. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" Sasuke took out a kunai and pointed it at his heart "I love you Naruto, and I'll do anything to be with you." He jabbed the blade into his chest. He died before he hit the ground.

Me: Well that was 1,080 words of crap XD. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :D

Naruto: Why are we always dying?

Sasuke: Yea! *brings out sword*

Me: *runs for my life*

Sasuke: *runs after me*

Naruto: *eats ramen while watching Sasuke chases me*


End file.
